Os Desbravadores
(Itch to Explore nos EUA) é o primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada de O Mundo de Greg e o primeiro episódio em geral. Sinopse A busca de Craig para mapear todo o Riacho leva ele e seus amigos para o traiçoeiro bosque de heras venenosas. Enredo No início do episódio, Craig exibe um longo pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e coloca alguns mapas e lápis, com a intenção de fazer um mapa de todo o Arroyo. Quando está prestes a começar, Bernard e sua namorada chegam e Bernard o obriga a sair. Craig recolhe tudo com relutância e se move para o sofá. Como antes, quando está prestes a começar, Jessica o interrompe porque ele quer olhar para seu programa de economia, então Craig deve-se mudar novamente. Desta vez, Craig entra na sala onde seu pai se exercita e se senta no chão, mas não consegue desenhar porque a máquina de exercícios está ventando e todos os papéis e lápis são levados embora. Já cansado de não ter lugar para desenhar, ele vai para o riacho (onde Kelsey e JP passam o tempo), e faz uma mesa com tijolos e uma tábua de madeira, e finalmente começa a desenhar. Kelsey e JP vão ver o mapa de Craig, e ele os mostra em cada lugar que ele escreveu. JP pergunta sobre um lugar grande no mapa que não é anotado. Craig fica feliz por ter a oportunidade de descobrir um novo lugar no Arroyo, e vai até a árvore de troca para trocar algumas coisas por uma loção, Craig exclama que eles serão lendas, e Kelsey fala sozinha sobre o quanto ela gosta dessa palavra. Kit ouve que JP diz "hera venenosa" e menciona que não é aconselhável ir até lá. Mesmo assim, Craig continua convencido de ser uma lenda e se prepara com Kelsey e JP para conhecer o local. Os três colocam um vestido especial com capacetes (que é imune à hera venenosa). Quando chegam lá, Craig coloca uma vara de pescar em uma árvore para marcar seu caminho e não perdê-lo, e assim começa sua aventura. Enquanto caminha pela hera, Kelsey está batendo nas plantas com sua espada, Craig contempla a paz do lugar e JP carrega a bengala. JP fica preso em uma árvore e um espinho passa por seu terno, então Kelsey conserta com fita cinza. Craig senta em uma pedra para descansar por um tempo. Naquele momento, a cana JP pega algo, e quando o JP quer trazê-lo, o fio é cortado. Como eles não têm cana, Craig menciona que eles terão que ser guiados por lugares emblemáticos do Córrego. Quando eles começam a ouvir ruídos e ver as folhas se movendo, eles ficam parados esperando que um monstro apareça. De repente, um tronco sai das árvores e quase atinge as crianças. Quando eles são jogados no chão, o terno JP quebra e Craig e Kelsey o tiram da hera para curá-lo. Kelsey pensa em remover o estômago, mas Craig lembra que eles têm a loção. Para seu azar, quando ela abre a bolsa, a loção não está lá e Kelsey percebe traços humanos na terra. As crianças percebem que algo se move entre elas e os três sobem em uma árvore, o primeiro ramo se quebra e eles pulam para um mais duro. Craig pede desculpas a seus amigos e decide que ele deve pular da árvore e pedir ajuda. Quando Craig salta, ele pula e cai de novo na árvore, sem sofrer dano algum. Então os três pularam da árvore e ficaram pulando em um trampolim, da qual o Craig saltou. Ele estava pensando em um nome para marcar o trampolim no mapa, justamente quando chegava um menino sem camisa que era quem os perseguia. O menino revela que ele é imune à hera, e Kelsey tenta atacá-lo. A criança para e diz que ela fica na hera aproveitando seu "poder" porque ninguém em sua casa presta atenção a ela. O menino recebe a loção para JP e ele passa por todo o seu corpo. Craig sente pena e marca no mapa, na área de hera venenosa, "PERIGO, NÃO ENTRE!!". A criança agradece e a hora do jantar acabou. Craig, Kelsey e JP pulam da árvore e saltam a criança, e em seguida, a criança cai e salta Craig, Kelsey e JP com grande poder, permitindo-lhes ver a paisagem da cidade. Os três caem abruptamente no pátio de uma casa, Kelsey desmaia e Craig e JP se queixam da dor, encerrando o episódio. Personagens Principais *Greg *Kelsey *J.P. Secundários/enores *Bernard *Alexis *Jessica *Mortimer *Kit (debut) *Duane (debut) Trivialidades *Embora todos os personagens tenham sofrido uma ligeira mudança no design, o mais notável é o de Alexis. *É revelado que Jessica analisa programas sobre temas adultos (como economia). *Vê-se que os exercícios de Duane. Video Craig of the Creek Itch to Explore Cartoon Network|Em inglês Referências en:Itch to Explore es:Ganas de Explorar Categoria:Episódios Categoria:1ª Temporada